


The Last Will & Testament of Edward Cullen

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To which he replied that he wouldn't write a last will and testament, and then he went about explaining what he would have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Will & Testament of Edward Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> So Milliways DE this morning said: _Write me the [last will and testament](http://community.livejournal.com/ways_back_room/3981231.html) of your pup._
> 
> To which my lovely head voice replied that he wouldn't write a last will and testament, and then he went about explaining what he would have done. The rest is a tissue laden history on the other side of the world where everyone in my corner was going about their blissful normal mornings.

> _After Edward's demise there is a small brown package shipped from Jenkins's (or whomever his newest replacement of the era is). Inside it is [six letters](http://community.livejournal.com/ways_back_room/3981231.html?thread=44233391#t44233391), on cream parchment paper, wrapped in a silver ribbon and closed with wax imprints of the Cullen seal._

Alice,

I know you're reading this as I'm sitting here not even yet writing it, years before it might ever happen and shaking your head, but you'll listen anyway. You've always humored me in my exploits. I know you'll stop Bella from doing whatever crazy thing she's presently planning. Take care of her the way you took care of me, both because you love her and because you're the only who could now.

Even if we outlived the universe it wouldn't have been long enough and even if we knew every language created on every distant planet there would have never be enough words to explain how you changed everything but I leave you with the only paltry ones we have now;

Thank you.

 

Edward

PS. You are limited to three memento accessories. I'm serious.

* * *

Esme,

You made us a family.

You made us everything we became.

Without you the last many decades wouldn't have been.

I never would have become the man I was until the end.

 

Please, redecorate my room and Alice &amp; I's room before the month is up. Try not to let Carlisle or Bella or Alice mangle the piano no matter how bad it gets. I've left recordings of all my works. Remind them that I love them, in the way only you can. The way that makes it healing and not mourning. You are the only one who can hold their hearts that way. Let them know that I always did, even in the dark places, and always will, no matter where I've gone now. Don't let Carlisle beat himself up too much. Keep Alice from my closet until after the first week.

I think you should all go on a trip, but I know that whatever you have planned already is far better than I could hypothesize.

Take care of all the best pieces of my world the way only you can.

* * *

Rosalie--

Don't ever stop protecting them so fiercely. I'm entrusting them to you.

I can't say I'm sorry to you. I don't think it would make sense after everything now.

But I have a favor to ask from you if you'll indulge the wishes of the deader than the undead;

 

Take the Aston out and total her for me. Make it glorious.

* * *

 

 

She's the other side of my coin, Jasper.

Don't let her do whatever she's doing, or even specifically not doing. I need to know she's safe. Strange words when I can't need or know, but I know you'll understand. Just do what you've always done--hold her close and ride out the storm, making yourselves stronger for the maelstrom.

I can't tell you how to fix it -- I don't know how I'd see the sun or the sky or your faces if Alice was suddenly gone and everything that changed with her coming in and changing the silence and the darkness and the emptiness and

 

\-- but you have to. You always do. You're the only one who can.

Please do it again now. Please. I'm begging you.

* * *

Emmett,

What can I say? It was a good ride, and they need you right now more than any of them know.

When you finally can, go out and make them play games until they finally find their laughter.

Remind them that we're stronger when we're together, especially in these moments.

 

* * *

Carlisle,

You were right.

You were always right.

 

And all of it was worth it.


End file.
